smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hethera the Goblin
"Hethera the Goblin" is the twelfth episode of Season 1, created by Numbuh 404. It is named after the new character introduced into the series following the end of Vira. Synopsis After Vira is revealed to be a beautiful Woodelf under a spell and freed by Mystico's love, the poor Goblin is heartbroken. His new good friend, Moxette, along with a concerned Sombody Smurf, decide to help him find a girl who can cheer him up. Papa Smurf takes them on an expedition to the past where he believes may be the only remaining females remotely good for Mystico, and they return with a lovely specimen named Hethera. Is this Gobliness the girl of Mystico's dreams or will she only hurt him more? Story Opening in the Smurf Village, Brainy is giving a lecture to Somebody, Clumsy, and Smurfette about knowing all along that Vira was actually just a Wood Elf under a spell; before they decide to toss him out, Moxette sneaks up behind him and pulls out a pair of round glasses. The others smile and keep quiet while she puts them on and begins to mimick Brainy's every move. Soon enough, the trio starts giggling and Brainy stops to ask, "What's so funny, you Smurfs? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important reading from my latest book Identifying Imposters the Brainy Smurf Way?" All the while, Moxette continues to make a fool out of him. "You're certainly not convincing us, Brainy," Smurfette replies. Then he notices the jokester behind him and frowns, storming off and ranting about the imputence of them all. When he is gone, Clumsy and Smurfette thank her for making them laugh to which she claims, "It's nothing, guys." Somebody notices that she doesn't sound as smurfy as usual and asks if anything is wrong. She admits she's feeling downhearted about Mystico after they found out that there's no real ''female Goblins left for him, and she wonders if there's anything she can do to cheer him up. Somebody suggests they talk to Papa Smurf, so they go to his lab. Papa Smurf hears what they have to say and contemplates a reasonable solution to the Goblin's dilemma: "It seems to me that Mystico yearns for a companion, but him being the last of his species..." He wanders across the room to his bookshelf and opens a volume about creatures from the previous centuries, coming across a chapter about the now-extinct Goblin, and says, "I have an idea, my little Smurfs, about how we can help him." Eagerly, Moxette and Somebody perk up and listen as he recommends using the Time Crystals to find a female in the past. He believes that if they are able to bring back a suitable match, everyone will be happy; the group agrees and set to work putting the Time Crystals together. Later after they successfully assemble the Crystals, they are about to leave when Brainy runs to Papa Smurf, telling him that he should go because he has "tremendous expertise" when it comes to smurfing around in the past. Without a word, Moxette lifts him off the ground and throws him with all her strength. Somebody is both intimidated and impressed by this and nervously praises her. Then, before Brainy returns, they are picked up by the swirling rainbow and sent back in time to about 500 years prior to present day. Having never done this before, Moxette grabs Clumsy's hand for reassurance. They make it safely to the ground, still in the Smurf Forest, although nowhere near the village. Papa Smurf packs up the Time Crystals in a backpack and pulls out a map of their location, joking about it not being too out of date anymore. When he determines their distance from the River Smurf, the group heads West to a spot where Goblins are believed to settle most commonly; along the way, however, Somebody inquires about Mystico, wondering if he is still in the magic fountain at this time. Papa assures him that he has been born by this time. "We should have nothing to worry about. Odds are he'll be very young, if he ''is ''alive, my little Smurfs." Relieved by this information, Somebody relaxes and they continue to approach the Goblins' domain. Some time later, they come upon their destination and carefully peek through the foilage of a fern patch, gasping at the sight of many Goblins in a community much like their own village in the future. "Great Smurfs," Papa whispers, "I remember Grandpa helping my elder Smurfs design the village. He must have been inspired by this clan!" His little Smurfs are awestruck and spent a few minutes observing them quietly. Suddenly, Smurfette notices one particular female strolling with - as she assumes - her father or other relative who is talking to her with a stern expression. She alerts Papa Smurf about her, so the rest of the group direct their attention to her. The female Goblin's body language shows she is disinterested in the male's advice, and soon she turns and leaves the clan altogether. Curious, the Smurfs decide to follow her. The Goblin goes to a pond not too far away and picks up a few pebbles lying on the bank, tossing them one by one across the water while talking to herself. The Smurfs overhear her say things like, "Why can't he understand I'm not into the guy he chose," and "I doubt I'll ever find the right guy," but what really amazes them is her saying, "I just want someone who loves like a human..." Moxette gasps and reminds Papa Smurf that thanks to Vira, Mystico learned to love and hasn't quite been the same. She wonders if this female could be his perfect match, and he nods, so they reveal themselves from their hiding place. When the female realizes she's not alone, she gasps and turns around in a defensive position; she relaxes when Papa assures her they mean her no harm, and introduces himself and his Smurfs. He asks for her name, and she replies, "I'm Hethera, sir. Why were you following me, all of you?" He explains that they come from half a century in the future, and then Moxette steps forward to inform her that they are friends with a male Goblin who is the last of his kind and is seeking a relationship. She also tells her that he wants someone to love him for who he is, and not just have a primitive mate, so he might be exactly what she's looking for. Intrigued, Hethera fancies meeting him and accepts their offer to return to their present time. "But first," she says, "I have to say good-bye to someone..." and so she rushes back to the clan. Once there, the Smurfs wait by the ferns from before while she approaches the old male she was previously with and, putting on her airs, informs him of her permanent leaving. Shocked, he protests, but she scoffs and turns, passing another younger male along the way; she stops in front of him briefly to apologize and wags her tail gently back and forth as she rejoins the Smurfs. Papa Smurf assembles the Time Crystals and the group gathers around as the swirling rainbow once more picks them up and transports them through time. This time Moxette does not feel the need to hold Clumsy's hand. They find themselves back in the Smurf Village and brush themselves off as Papa heads back to his lab with the Crystals, leaving Hethera with the others. She looks around and studies the faces of the villagers as they stare back at her in amazement; Somebody steps up and introduces her to everyone and explains that she is potentially the answer to Mystico's problem. He and Moxette lead her out into the forest to find the awaiting male Goblin while Smurfette and Clumsy wish them "good smurf." It isn't long before Moxette sees Mystico in a tree he frequently takes residency in and calls to him, asking him to come down and meet someone. He asks why, so she simply says, "It's a girl," which prompts him to glide to the ground. When he and Hethera stand face to face, they examine one another curiously while the Smurfs step back and watch. He smiles a little and straightens up, attempting to look more presentable because he is suddenly aware of her youth in comparison to his own age. He introduces himself, and she to him, and then he glances at the Smurfette at his side for help: she gestures for him to talk to her, but he can't think of anything worth saying. Hethera, realizing this, smiles and puts her hands on her hips as she says, "I heard you wanted someone to love you for who you are. Something about a girl breaking your heart..." "Yeah," he admits, giving Moxette a suspicious eye, "She didn't want a normal relationship, I guess." Moxette shrugs playfully, pretending to be innocent. To his surprise, Hethera confesses to wanting to love like a human: befriending their lover, being together forever, enjoying each other's time, the idea of marriage, etc. His eyes widen, and after a moment of speechlessness he musters up the courage to ask her if she would accept him as a friend, and maybe more in the future. She circles him, thinking it over, and stops at his left; he looks over his shoulder and she smiles and says, "Sure!" Nearby, Somebody and Moxette hug each other. The Goblins stroll away to talk privately, and as the Smurfs turn to leave as well they overhear Hethera ask, "Would you mind me calling you 'Misty'?" Moxette giggles, remembering how he disliked her calling him that before they became friends, but they don't hear his response. They return to the village and tell Papa Smurf about Hethera liking Mystico and are excited to find out if they will become more than friends soon. Papa chuckles and hopes that they will, and so the episode ends on an optimistic note. Trivia *While this episode does not pertain directly to the LD Storyline, it ''does help develop some of the crossover characters (particularly the Smurfs) in relation to the Expanded AU-exclusive characters. *Hethera's page was originally named as this episode, but changed early on to differentiate the two. *Mystico's hatred for Somebody is lifted somewhat since he helped introduce him to Hethera, but he never truly forgives him for the past. Likewise, Moxette develops a minor disliking for him since she and Mystico have become good friends, but she forgives him after he helps them find Hethera. Continuation *'Episode 11' -- The Goblin's Admiration *'Episode 13' -- "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes